


when the hands are shaken

by Teddydora



Series: caledonia [6]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: Still, it was very obvious that this was the bedroom of a dead child. The bed was made but had indentation marks as if someone sat there every day for years, the toys were painfully out of date and in the bin there were hundreds of wet tissues but nothing else. Magnus had the sudden urge to tear everything down, to start anew.Magnus reunites with the rest of his family.
Relationships: Magnus Chase & Fredrick Chase, Magnus Chase & Natalie Chase, Magnus Chase & Randolph Chase, Natalie Chase & Randolph Chase
Series: caledonia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953517
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	when the hands are shaken

This was probably the most nerve wracking moment in Magnus’ life. Not being chased by monsters, trapped in the house of a fortune telling demigod, not being captured by cyclopes, not even dying. In less than a minute, his mom would walk through the door and he would see her for the first time in nearly six years. 

Six years for her at least. Time was weird in the tree. Some things Magnus sensed, like teenagers collecting the sap, healing himself from the poison, a warm feeling that visited him every January as well as every May. Six visits. Six years. That was when things really cleared up for him and he almost felt human again. 

The door flung open and Natalie Chase ran forward, almost feverish in her speed. Magnus stood up, his heart in his stomach, his brain out the window. “Mom.”

“Magnus!” she held him in her hands, checking him over, as if she couldn’t believe he was there, that he was real. In all fairness, if Magnus was in her position, he wouldn’t be too sure he would take Annabeth’s word for it that his child was alive without seeing them for himself, either. 

“I can’t believe it. I just can’t. You’re back, you came back to m-” she broke down in an attack of tears. Magnus felt his eyes water and a lump growing in his throat.

“Yeah, I have. I missed you so much, mom. I’m so, so sorry. I should’ve never run away, I should’ve stayed at home or with uncle or whatever and been safe. I was so stupid and I understand if you can never- never forgive me.”

His mom raised her head, grey eyes wide, brow furrowed. “You don’t think I should forgive you? Magnus, I already have. You did what you thought best. We’re going to be okay, son.” Her voice quavered as she said this, as if  _ she _ were the one who needed to believe it. 

Magnus had already reunited with Fredrick and Helen and reintroduced himself to the boys who were too young to properly remember him. Bobby and Matthew were cute but also insanely annoying. He hoped (but knew better) that he hadn’t been so annoying so young. Still, they were family and that was still pretty good. 

His uncle came forward and swept him into a hug, “We’ve missed you so much. I’m so sorry for what I did and how I treated you and Annabeth to make you leave,” the man was crying now with great heaving sobs while his wife looked on with a handkerchief pressed to her eyes, ruining her mascara. 

Magnus awkwardly patted his Fredrick on the back, “It’s okay… uh… I forgive you?” Frederick pulled away, nodded at him and patted him on the back. “Please, don’t ever pull a stunt like that again.”

“Wasn’t planning on it exactly.”

Magnus turned to his mom, “Where are we gonna live now? Is it the same place?”

“Yes, we should be heading back to Boston tomorrow, just after breakfast. I still have most of your old things, but we’ll probably have to buy some new stuff.” Magnus smiled grimly. He needed something like this. Spending time with his mom. No gods, no monsters. Normalcy. 

They arrived in Boston via train. Apparently when Magnus was “away”, as his mom referred to it, she had reconnected with Randolph as well as Fredrick. He had gotten her through losing her child, having some experience in the department himself. Although - he was still apparently obsessed with Norse mythology and history in a weird way. 

Randolph picked them up at the station, giving Magnus a big hug when he did. Magnus had never been a fan of physical contact to begin with but all the hugging of the last few days had made him like it even less. He was okay with some people doing it: his mom, Annabeth, Thalia, even Fredrick; but not yet Randolph. It wasn’t surprising considering his last proper memory of the man was him shouting about something that Magnus didn’t understand but was set on edge by. 

Still, the years seemed to have mellowed him, his face more wrinkled, posture more relaxed. He no longer had the demeanour of a victorian butler either, which was always a bonus. “It’s good to see you again, Magnus,” was all Magnus registered before falling asleep in the backseat of the car on their way back to his old apartment.

  
  


His room was untouched but free of dust and dirt, looking exactly as Magnus remembered leaving it. He sniffed and could still smell the exhaust fumes from the street coupled with the Korean BBQ from below. 

Still, it was very obvious that this was the bedroom of a dead child. The bed was made but had indentation marks as if someone sat there every day for years, the toys were painfully out of date and in the bin there were hundreds of wet tissues but nothing else. Magnus had the sudden urge to tear everything down, to start anew. 

He could work with this. Redecorating wasn’t too hard a task and then he might feel okay. He didn’t have any bin bags on him but he still grabbed posters and tore them off the beige walls and gathered his old things - toys and clothes alike in piles to be sorted. 

This wasn’t his home, not anymore but he would make it one. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this... consider kudos and comments? I'm really enjoying writing this at the moment and I hope you guys are liking it too. In the next one we get Jack and either the Titan's Curse or the aftermath of it.
> 
> My tumblr is @mallorykeenwasmylesbianawakening if you want to check it out


End file.
